Party Boy
by Axia Djinn
Summary: Pit has become an addict to parties who drinks in excess because it has almos no effect on him, but Palutena plans to give him a lesson by making him experiment ALL of it's effects.


The goddess of light was watching the head of his bodyguards. How long has it been since he left to help fight the new enemy? The goddess couldn't find the answer to that question, as for in the cold, precise time that humans used, it must be around a year, but for the goddess, who had lived since the light and darkness stop being one, it was too much, because his most loyal servant had discovered a thing that was forbidden in the land of the angels. He had discovered the poison of alcohol, and he sure was enjoying it, probably because the only effect on him was the first intoxication, the warm felling of joy. The dizziness was minimal and all the effects were gone in a couple of hours, like it had never happened.

"You are walking on a path of sin and corruption, my child. You were send to save the mortal beings, not to fall in their vices. But as you seem to enjoy their inventions, you will, even if just for a while, please yourself in the whole experience."

The goddess poured a strange looking elixir on the water mirror where she was watching the young angel sleeping.

"I hope this will help you return to the path"

* * *

Pit awoke in his rather comfortable bed, stretched a little and proceeded to stare at the roof for a few seconds, then he got up. Walking in his room was always nice, he walked to a window, opened it and smelled the breakfast that was being cooked, so good war his mood that he even took a flower from the bush under his window to smell it.

Pit looked at the clock, it was already late, and he still needed to take a shower, he putted the flower in his mouth and started to take of his boxers… when suddenly a blonde woman busted into his room.

"Hey, party-boy the br- WOOOO! At least buy me a drink first or something!" shouted the blonde while covering his eyes when she saw the almost naked angel with a rose in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't you ever knock on doors before entering a room?" said pit while covering himself.

"It's not my fault that you sleep and roam in you room naked!" countered the blonde.

"I don't sleep naked, I use my underwear!"

"It's the same!"

"No, it's not!"

The conversation, or the yelling, as you see fit, followed this line for about ten minutes when Pit asked:

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh, right" remembered the blonde. "I was here to tell you that the breakfast is ready… but that was like ten minutes ago… ups"

Pit's face suddenly turned red in anger and the angel started yelling.

"What do you mean by ups?! Get the hell out of my room!"

In about half a second, the blonde was out and the door was closed, Pit threw curses at the air while rushing at the shower, he broke his speed record and in about five minutes he was clean, dressed and rushing to the dinning room.

When he arrived, most of the fighters had finished eating, but were still there talking about whatever they felt like to. Pit took a plate and served himself some eggs, a little bacon and an apple. He proceeded to sit next to Popo, who was still eating while Nana talked to peach about the best way to hit a man with a mallet.

"Dude, you sure look mad!" Greeted Popo. "What happened?"

"Samus happened. She went into my room and almost made me loose the breakfast."

"He, just chill dude, let it go."

"Think you are right" said pit before starting to eat.

After a good three minutes, in which pit had vacuumed the food from the plate, music started to play, and in a routine, the smashers went to the living room where the plasma TV showed the fights schedule from the day.

"Looks like you are free today, party-boy" said samus.

"Yeah, you could think that the hand had forgotten about me" answered pit.

Then an especial announcement appeared on the screen: "Pit: -15 points, you should wape up earlier".

"Or you could not" mocked samus.

"Oh, damned hand, I fell 3 spots", Pit had had always been among the top fighters in the ranks, but lattely he had have few fights and most of thems didn't worth much points. "Oh well, guess I'll have to compensate on the side events. The targets test is tomorrow, so I guess I still have my day. You have any fights?

"Just one at noon."

"Great, wanna go party?

"Didn't you say that you would make it up tomorrow at the target test?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, right, you don't get hit by the alcohol..." Samus thought for a few second "Ok, see you at eight o'clock in front of the angels' monument, I have some things to do at town."

"Great, sure, see you then." And so, Samus went to prepare for her fight.

* * *

Pit's day was pretty much boring, first he read a little, some strange book that Zelda recomended him, what was it's title again? something like, dusk, or twilight, anyway, after two hours or so he left the book in his drawer. He then went to play videogames, first he got his ass kicked by Ness at guitar hero for around thirty minutes, then he got his ass kicked by Kirby at halo, and by Lucas at need for speed. Finally he got into the zone when they started playing soul calibur.

"Hey, Pit, didn't you have somewhere to go?" asked Popo.

"Somewhere to go?" said blankly Pit.

"Oh, right!" said Ness, "The thing with Samus!".

"Oh, that!" answered Pit, still too focused on the game, "Yeah, But is at eight."

"At eight?" ask Lucas.

"Yeah, at eight" answered Pit.

"But that's in five minutes" Lucas said.

Pit froze for a second.

"Yeah! I won winged boy!" said Popo while making his victory dance.

"OH, SHIT!", and with that, the angel went running tu change his cothes.

* * *

Samus was waiting in front of the angels' monument, she was wearing a dark red tank top, black leather hipsters and matching high-heels, it was already eight and fifteen and the party-boy was nowhere around, and that was getting in her nerves.

"Damn you party-boy, I swear that in five minutes you are not here, I'm gonna..."

"Hey! Samus!" shouted pit while running at the meeting place. The angel was wearing a black shirt wich contrasted with the white of his wings, dark jeans and running shoes, strangely looking like there was no other posible way that he could have dressed to party.

"You are late..."

"Ah... ah... wait a sec please" said Pit while breathing heavily, "Oh, now, what did you said?"

"I said that you are late."

"Oh, yeah, you are right, sorry." The angel had now a huge smile on his face.

"... what? That's all? You haven't got any lame excuse this time?"

"No, shall we go?"

Samus rised a finger and got ready to start a discution, but she gave up all hope on making her point so she just sighed. "Ok, where are we going?".

"There is this new place and a friend got me on the list, you probably have heard about it. Does the name "Sky Ring" ring any bells on you?"

"No way, No Friggin Way! That's coolest place on the whole country!" exitedly cried Samus.

"Yes, it is... And I got us VIP Babe!" said Pit while pointing at Samus face.

Samus couldn't stand the awesomeness of the situation and shreiked.

"Now get ready babe, 'cause this party is gonna be wild!"

* * *

They arrived to the "Sky Ring" club and they met an abnomally large bouncer, of course, nothing that the fighter couldn't handdle, but, why to get in so many troubles when you are in the list? So Pit spoke.

"Hey, um, Larry, right?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked the bouncer.

"I'm on the list, the name is Pit."

"Pit What?."

"Just Pit"

Not very convinced, the boncer checked the list. "Oh, here you are, Come in, have fun."

"We sure will" said pit while tipping him with a gold coin.

"Thank's sir.

And they entered the club.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Samus asked Pit.

"Sure!"

Samus was a great dancer, in fact, this was the whole reason she agreed to go with "Wings" to party. She loved dancing, the extensive training she had in her childhood made her strong and agile, yet her moves were fluid and gracefull. Half the men in the place were drooling while looking at her, one quarter was busy telling their respective girlfriends that they were not looking at the blonde dancing, and the rest were either gay or too wasted to realize what was happening.

Pit was also a good dancer, not as good as samus, but good nontheless a good dancer, besides, he could make all sort of moves with his wing which were simply amazing. Nearly every girl on the house had her eyes placed on the angel.

Samus and Pit danced for about half and hour when party-boy became thirsty.

"Lets go for drink!" the angel told Samus.

"They went to the bar and started talking while drinking. Not really a very important conversation, they talked about the Smash tournament, the rest of the contestants, the anoying the hand can be sometimes, the fact that no one in the whole town could believe that Pit was not underage and the frustration that caused that to him, and such thing. When Pit ordered his seventh drink Samus spoke.

"You souldn't drink that much kid, it could be dangerous."

"Don't call me kid, I'm at least ten thousand times older than you!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"And you know that alcohol has almos no effect on me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah sure" said samus in her most sarcastical tone, "Is it the brunette on the black minidress or the read head in the miniskirt"

"There is a read head in a miniskirt?" asked Pit stupidly, Samus just glared at him, then he slapped himself on the forehead when he realized the stupid act he had commited. "Oh, sorry for being such an ass, I'll stay with you."

Although Pit's apology was sincere Samus said "Naaaa, it's ok, have fun, be as promiscous as you have always been."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can find someone else to dance with."

"Woah, thanks, I owe you one" and so Pit left... but was back after four seconds. "Oh, I forgot. You got any rubbers Sam?"

"What? No! Who you think I am?!"

"Relax woman, you have too much stress on you. When was the last time you got laid?"

"W-what?! T-that's none of your business!" Shouted Samus, the bounty hunter was starting to blush.

"Gee, chill, It was just a joke, you look like a virgin!" Mocked Pit.

"Sh-shut up!" cryed Samus now completly red.

Pit took a few seconds to process the tone in wich her frien was talking, then it hitted him like a walrus falling from a building. "Oh my god! Shit, Shit SHIT! You are...! YOU ARE...!"

"Shut up!"

"You are a virgin!!"

"Yeah, So what?" said a now more secure Samus

"Nothing! It's just a little unexpected. Woah, the hottest of the contestants, the hottest girl on town, no, In the country is a virgin! That's a new one."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" said Samus now very irritated.

"Oh, right, the hot brunette. I'll come back as soon as I'm finished."

And with that Pit went with the brunette and Samus went back to dance.

* * *

It didn't took long to samus to find another dance partner, but as soon as the "mother fucking pervert" tried to touch a little more than he was supposed to Samus punched him in the nose and he left for the hospital. Then she decided to dance alone but after a few minutes another blond girl came to her.

"Can I dance with you?" asked the blond

"Yeah, I guess" answered Samus. It was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't the first time that she danced with an stranger, nor with a girl.

"I'm Sasha."

"I'm Samus."

"Hey, Samus, don't you mind that your boyfriend is with other girls?"

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you know, the kid with wings" said Sasha while pointing at Pit who was leading the brunette and the red head to a more private place.

"The sucker scored again!" murmured Samus

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. He is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend."

"Oh, I see. Is he good in the sack?"

"What?! No!, We are just friends!"

"... You are a lesbian, right?"

"Wh-what! No!"

"Yes you are. Why else hadn't you slept with him? Besides, how do you know you are not a lesbian?"

"Because I know myself, and I don't like women!"

"How do you know? Have you ever kissed one?"

"..." Samus couldn't find a mistake in that logic. Suddenly, Sasha was two inches from samus face.

"You can always try"

* * *

The image at the water mirror of the goddess of light showed the captain of the Light Army. Then, the angel in the water turned red.

* * *

Pit went back to the party a little disapointed, this girls now a days had no endurance, after a relatively shot time, an hour and a half or so, in their "group theraphy" they were very tired and fall asleep. Though, it wasn't a big deal, he just nedded to find another chick... or three. But first thinghs firstand he wen't... for a drink. At the bar he ordered a tequila shot, and he drank it hard and straight, and he felt a strange sensation, no, not strange, simply stronger.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Pit asked the barman.

"Tequila, sir, as you ordered" answered the man behind the bar.

"Really?" The stronger sensation didn't bothered Pit, in fact, he liked it. "It's awesome! Man, just keep this thing flowing!"

After a five drinks, Pit started to fell a little dizzy but he didn't mind, he just wanted to drink more. A young woman went to talk to him, but he didn't fell on the mood to do her so he just kept her talking, from time to time he made a question to keep her talking. After ten drinks, he wasn't even listening to her more, he just looked at her body. By the fifteenth drink the girl wasn't there anymore, in fact, he was in the other end of the bar... "Wa Zhe hell just happen?" managed to say an extremly wasted pit, a flash came to his mind, he, the girl wich was talking to him and other five or six wemen were on a bed.

"Pit, let's get out of here, I wanna go home" told him Samus, where the hell did she came from? How long has she been here?

"Ohey, Samus! My frienz! How arts you?"

"Come on Pit, I wanna go home" Samus looked somehow afraid, yeah, afraid was the word.

"Why Sammy? Sammy, Sammy... Hey Sammy, How arts you? You look Shexy!"

"Pit, are you... are you drunk?! What the hell?!"

"Me? Drunk? How can I be drunk? I can't be drunk... but I drunk some thing, a yellow thingy, thingy, thing. Things are funny"

"Men, you are wasted, let's get aout of here."

"No, I don't wanna go!" cried Pit in a very childich way while crossing his arms

"We are going out of here even if I have to knock you out, and I swear that if you make me carry your drunk ass you are going to pay the hell of it!" Samus was using now her most menacing tone and her gaze could kill a normal man if he looked at her right now. Pit was so scared that the great surprise was that he didn't peed on his pants, and so he agreed.

"Ok, ok, you are zhe boss" Pit stood from his sit his face has promptly greated by the floor.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" cursed Samus. The blond took a deep breath and relaxed, then she helped his frieng stand on his foot, but it suddenly the idea revealed itself as a bad one.

* * *

"So in the end I'm still drag your drunk ass, don't I?" said Samus while they were entering the mansion.

"You know? Ass iza funny word!" Said Pit.

"Yeah Pit, sure, it is."

"You know Sammy? You are pretty." Said while trying to use his most seducing tone.

"Thank's Pit. Here, we did it, it's your room now let's get you there, you need to sleep."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Dude, you are wasted, just sleep, tomorrow you have important things to do." Said Samus while helping the angel get into his bed.

"No, I mean it, I love you." Said Pit while pulling Samus close to him.

* * *

A/N (Because the first chapter always has to have one): Ok, first of all, this was planned to be a oneshot and what you just read was suposed to be a breif introduction (really, no more tha 500 words). Second, I'm not an english native speaker, so it would be much appreciated that you report any grammar or spelling mistake, reviews are also appreciated, but I think that that's an old one, fell free to express you opinion, good or bad, simple or complex, vanilla or chocolate, but always in the most constructive way that you can. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Peanuckle... Am I forgetting somethin? Uh, yeah, disclaimer: I owe nothing mentioned in this fic, except for Larry and Sasha (Bouncer and the girl that danced with samus) but I really dont think that we are ever going to see them again, I also own the little midget that was lurking in behind you while you read this.


End file.
